


第二次 成為「我的」他-1

by Didy_miny



Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844395





	第二次 成為「我的」他-1

「那孩子怎麼辦？」

「能怎麼辦，我可沒有多餘的時間跟金錢去多養一個小孩。」

「難不成我養啊，我自己都自顧不暇了」

「而且他爸媽就這樣死了，說不定是因為這孩子命中帶煞，那天把我們也給剋死了」

「夠了越說越離譜了」

「爸！不然你說該怎麼辦嘛」

一個人坐在靈堂的角落，把頭埋在膝蓋中，聽著大人們七嘴八舌的討論自己的去留

他們以為自己聽不懂，其實他都知道，他們都不要他，他快被拋棄了

「那就我來養」

一個充滿氣勢的老者，丟下了一句話，就逕自的走進靈堂，讓空氣中突然佈滿這令人窒息的寂靜

老者只看了靈堂中女人的照片一眼，就轉身看向角落的男孩

「孩子，我是外公，以後你就來我家吧」

（分割線喔～～～～～～～）

「以後你就叫知勳，還是姓李，來人，幫少爺介紹一下家裡都有誰，帶他去他的房間」

說完爺爺就離開了，知勳愣愣的看著爺爺離開的背影

沒有關心的任由傭人帶他到處參觀這個像宮殿的"家"，介紹家庭成員

他發現所有的成員都對他散發出不善的眼光，除了一個人

一顆頭從房門探出來

「嘿！知勳是吧，你好」

知勳用烏黑的眼睛看著他，微微的點頭

「你應該比我小，以後就叫我淨漢哥吧」

知勳發出小小的聲音

「淨漢哥」

「好可愛！真乖」用力的摸了知勳的頭，蹦蹦跳跳的走出知勳的房間

他是尹淨漢

是這個家第一個跟他說話的人

是唯一除了傭人之外一個不會對他擺臉色的人

也是他在這個家唯一一個信任的人


End file.
